Nuevos héroes
by azulselene99
Summary: Un grupo de romanos no cree posible que el conflicto romano-griego se haya resuelto y, con poderosos aliados de su lado, tratarán exterminar a toda la raza griega. Charlie y Zöe, hijos de Percy y Annabeth deberán evitarlo con una amiga, quien tiene una interesante ascendencia.
1. Charlie I

Charlie I

-Buenos días- Charlie gruñó, aún adormecido.

-Buenos días- Respondieron Zöe y Percy al mismo tiempo.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-Preguntó, confuso. Annabeth, su madre, nunca faltaba al desayuno.

-Ares llamó, quiere que planifique un nuevo templo para él en el Olimpo. Dioses, no me cae bien ese tipo.-Dijo su padre, frunciendo el ceño.

-Se va a volver loca si sigue aceptando todos los trabajos que le piden.

-Charlie, Ares en un dios. El dios de la guerra. No puedes simplemente decirle que no, por muy insoportable que sea.

-Como sea.- Se sentó y desayunó al mismo tiempo que leía. Amaba leer, desde pequeño leía todo lo que alcanzaran sus manos.

-No leas en la mesa, Charles-Se burló Zöe, que jugaba con el agua de su vaso, haciendo que saliera y que diera vueltas antes de caer de nuevo. A veces creía que no era justo que su hermana hubiera heredado la capacidad de controlar el agua de su padre y él no, pero no pensaba mucho en ello.

Hoy, su hermana llevaba el rubio cabello atado en una coleta bajo la oreja derecha, y se había delineado un poco los ojos, lo que resaltaba su color verde mar.

-Calla, Sirena.- Ella odiaba que él le dijera así, lo que lo motivaba a llamarla de ese modo.

-Basta, chicos...-Murmuró Percy mientras leía el diario del Olimpo.

-Me voy, quiero llegar temprano.-Se despidió, tomó la mochila y se dirigió al colegio.

Ya había recorrido la mitad del camino hacia la institución cuando vio a Zöe corriendo tras él. Al ser legados, eran más fuertes que un mortal promedio, por lo que cuando lo alcanzó, no sudaba ni jadeaba.

-¿Por qué el apuro?- Preguntó.

-Nada en especial, sólo no quería llegar tarde.- Respondió Charlie.

-Charles Oliver Jackson, yo te conozco.- Dijo, mientras analizaba cada una de sus acciones, para ver si mentía. A pesar de las bromas, Zöe también era muy inteligente y perspicaz, después de todo, su abuela era Atenea.

-No es de tu incumbencia,.- Declaró él. De ningún modo iba a decirle que quería llegar más temprano para hablar con Olivia, y, con suerte, invitarla a salir, aunque realmente no creía tener el valor.

-Malhumorado.- Dijo su hermana, rodando los ojos.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar. En cuanto se separaron, se desearon suerte mutuamente y cada uno siguió su camino.

-CHARLIE-Una mano le cayó en el hombro. Era Frank, su mejor amigo. Tenía el cabello castaño

largo y desordenado, tapándole los ojos, marrones también. Los dos eran campeones de natación, el orgullo del colegio, detrás de su hermana, claro.

-¿Qué hay?-Saludó, escrutando el pasillo en busca de Olivia.

-Adivina qué.-Dijo Frank, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

-¿Rompiste tu marca personal?- Preguntó distraído, mientras buscaba una cabeza con cabello rubio del color de la paja en la multitud, sin suerte.

-No, conseguí una cita doble con Samantha y Katie.-Anunció, como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Samantha era la platónica de Frank desde hacía años, y era una perra total con él. Y Katie, bueno, ella era como su perrito faldero.

-Woohoo..-Murmuró sin ganas. Las odiaba, eran unas mortales estúpidas que tenían aire en la cabeza en vez de cerebro.

-Vamos, hombre, ya es hora de que tengas novia. La mayoría de las chicas están locas por tí.- Lo alentó Frank levantando las cejas. Tenía razón, muchas consideraban atractivos su incontrolable cabello negro y sus tormentosos ojos grises, pero no podía importarle menos. La única que le interesaba era Olivia, pero no daba señales de querer ser más que amigos.

-No puedo, ya lo sabes...-Se justificó, Frank sabía que él estaba enganchado con una chica, pero no lograba sacarle el nombre.

-Puedes salir con ella en otra ocasión, Katie es una bomba.-Dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

-Olvídalo. Nunca saldría con ella.- Declaró, arrugando la nariz.

-Pero ya arreglé todo, Sam no iría sólo conmigo, ¿Por favor?.- Rogó, poniendo ojos de cachorro.

-No, está decidido.-Dijo, dándose vuelta y caminando a su primer clase.

En el camino pensaba en Olivia, como hacía todo el maldito tiempo desde hacía semanas. Se imaginaba lo suave que sería su cabello, se hipnotizaba con el color marrón avellana de sus ojos...

-¡Buenos días!- Era Olivia. Llevaba el cabello suelto, por la altura de los hombros. Era delgada y menuda, casi una cabeza más baja que él.

-Buenos días.- Saludó sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Alguna buena noticia?¿Por qué estás tan felíz?

-Uh, nada, nada en especial.- Trató de controlarse. Logró sacar la sonrisa estúpida de su cara e intentó cambiar de tema.-Estamos viendo mi tema favorito en historia, sólo eso...

-Claro...-Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero negó con la cabeza y musitó un breve saludo de despedida.

En cuanto Olivia se perdió de vista, se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared mientras se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez, _tonto, tonto, tonto._

Sonó el timbre, interrumpiendo su auto-castigo. Charlie gruño y se apuró para llegar a su primera clase, biología.

Al terminar todas las clases, se dispuso a volver a su casa, tal vez tenía tiempo de pasar un rato en la playa que estaba en frente de su casa, una ubicación que él y toda su familia amaba.

En el camino repasó mentalmente su día. Otro 10 en educación física, una corrección a su profesora de matemática... Un día normal.

Le encantaba aprender, era extremadamente curioso y estaba hambriento de conocimiento, pero en el colegio todo le resultaba tan fácil que a veces se tornaba un poco aburrido. Quería que fuera verano, para pasarlo con sus amigos en el Campamento Mestizo. Todos los años, en verano, todos los Jackson iban al Campamento donde su madre creció y su padre vivió unos de los mejores años de su vida. Charlie amaba ese lugar, con sus campos de fresas, su lago... Siempre era bien recibido tanto en la cabaña de Atenea como en la de Poseidón, donde había varios chicos de su edad.

Entrenaba todo el verano, por gusto y necesidad, ya que a pesar de no ser un descendiente directo de ningún dios, tenía sangre divina en sus venas, y por lo visto olía bastante a semidios. Su arma favorita era el cuchillo, aunque no le molestaba practicar espada; era un buen espadachín, pero ni de lejos era tan bueno como Percy.

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó que tenía a Olivia al lado hasta que ésta le habló.

-Así que...¿Vienes?-Preguntó ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, ¿Qué estabas diciendo? Lo siento...-Se disculpó, dándose un golpe mental en la nuca.

-No pasa nada.-Aclaró.- Te estaba preguntando si querías ir al festival que organizaban en la playa en dos días.

-Claro.-Respondió él inmediatamente.-¿Nos encontramos a eso de las siete?

-Hecho. Nos vemos.-Dijo Olivia, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

Charlie se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, para luego seguir caminando de forma automática. Estaba seguro de estar color escarlata, y su corazón estaba bailando, a pesar de que fue sólo un beso en la mejilla, algo que podría perfectamente ser amistoso.

En cuanto llegó a casa, subió a su habitación y se dispuso a hacer la tarea, la cual terminó en un tiempo casi imposible. Luego, tomó una esterilla y el libro que estaba leyendo, y se pasó toda la tarde tranquilo, con el sonido de las olas rompiendo y el aroma a agua salada.

Cuando oscureció, dio unas vueltas caminando por la costa, pensando en lo que haría con Olivia ese día, seleccionando mentalmente de qué forma declararse.

-CHARLIEEEEEE, A COMEEEER.- Era Zöe, que gritaba como una loca.

-VOY.- Le devolvió el grito y enfiló hacia la casa.

Estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa, Annabeth a la derecha de Percy y Zöe a su izquierda, con él en frente de su padre.

Su madre tenía el mismo cabello rubio que tenía su hermana, y unos ojos grises tormentosos iguales a los de él.

-¿Cómo va el templo, mamá?- Preguntó Zöe.

-Bien, Ares es un caso difícil, nunca está conforme con nada, siempre lo quiere más grande y mejor. Me atrevería a decir que se cree el mismísimo Zeus.

-No entiendo por qué, siendo la arquitecta oficial del Olimpo, nunca te dan un descanso.- Exclamó Charlie, molesto con los dioses, que siempre querían más y más sin aceptar un no por respuesta.

-Charles, sí me lo dan, cuando vamos al Campamento Mestizo. También cuando visitamos Nueva Roma.-Se justificó Annabeth.

Nueva Roma, era uno de sus lugares favoritos, justo después del Campamento Mestizo. Sus padres le habían contado la historia miles de veces, y la encontraba fascinante. Hacía varios años, los descendientes de dioses romanos y griegos se ignoraban entre sí, supuestamente porque cada vez que se encontraban, una guerra se desataba.

Percy había sido enviado al Campamento Jupiter mietras que Jason Grace, quien ahora consideraba como su tío y veía de vez en cuando, había aparecido en el Campamento Mestizo. Ambos sin recuerdos, aunque su padre recordaba a una persona. Annabeth.

Luego de muchísimas aventuras y sacrificios, los cuales se sabía de memoria, lograron terminar con el conflicto entre griegos y romanos. Así que ahora podían verse y relacionarse sin problema alguno.

-Pero durante el resto del año, no paran de llamar y pelear entre sí para tener el templo más grande, el monumento más importante, el altar más glorioso, el cuarto de baño más impresionante -larga historia-... Nunca estan conformes y tú trabajas demasiado.

-No es demasiado, Charlie, amo hacerlo. A veces me ponen de los nervios, sí, pero sigo disfrutándolo Y no es como si pudiera negar todas las peticiones que me mandan unos dioses.- Declaró su madre, poniendo un punto final a la conversación sutilmente.

Al acabar la cena, Charlie se dirigió a su habitación para leer hasta quedarse dormido.


	2. Zöe II

Zöe II

Estaba tirada en su cama, incapaz de dormir. Había sido un día largo y pesado. Incluso su hermano mellizo, el que, a pesar de ser insufriblemente molesto, era como su otra mitad, la ignoraba y le ocultaba cosas. Nunca se mentían, salvo cuando era para hacerse bromas mutuamente, las cuales habían aprendido juntos de los maestros de la materia, Connor y Travis Stoll, unos antiguos amigos de sus padres.

Desde pequeños, habían sido inseparables. Charlie siempre había sido un poco sobreprotector, aunque sólo era unos minutos más grande.

Recordó con nostalgia las vacaciones pasadas en el Campamento Mestizo cuando eran niños, era un lugar mágico, jugaba con todos, en especial con los de la cabaña de Poseidón, que eran como sus otros hermanos. Charlie siempre estaba con ella, y ella estaba bien con eso, tenían una especie de entendimiento sin palabras que los había salvado en varias ocasiones. Como esa vez cuando pusieron harina en el maquillaje de las niñas de la cabaña de Afrodita, haciendo que les picara la cara y que se les formara un engrudo difícil de quitar. O cuando ayudaron a los hijos de Hermes a hacer una broma épica al resto del campamento, todos quedaron atónitos cuando descubrieron que habían logrado cambiar las copas normales (que podían llenarse de cualquier bebida sin alcohol) por unas que, no importa qué pidieras, se llenaban de agua salada. La mayoría lo descubrió tarde.

En todas esas ocasiones terminaron salvándose por su valentía y por la estrategia de su hermano.

Ahora Charlie le ocultaba algo. Y ella creía saber qué era lo que le pasaba. Era esa chica, Olivia; había sido su amiga, de los dos, por años, pero últimamente pasaba más tiempo con su hermano.

Definitivamente se gustaban, y ella le caía bien, así que estaba bien si querían salir juntos y todo eso, pero bajo ningún concepto podía sacarle a su hermano.

Tenía que hablar eso con ambos, Olivia y Charlie, por separado. Pero ya era tarde, eran las dos de la madrugada, así que decidió irse a dormir.

Percy le había dicho que era común que los semidioses tuvieran sueños relacionados con dioses, ya sea porque éstos necesitaban ayuda o que por alguna razón que ni su madre comprendía, podían ver lo que pasaba en otro lugar completamente diferente.

Pero nunca le había pasado a Zöe.

Hasta esa noche.

Estaba en un templo, los conocía bastante bien. Columnas jónicas sostenían el techo, el frontis estaba lleno de dibujos en relieve de los dioses y de familias. Todo era de un blanco inmaculado. Parecía estar en medio de un prado hermoso, con flores de todos los colores del arco iris alrededor del templo, el cielo era tan azul como podía.

En el centro del lugar había una delicada mesa, blanca, también, pero con detalles en dorado, llena de bocadillos que parecían deliciosos, junto con dos sillas, decoradas de la misma forma. En una de las sillas estaba sentada una mujer hermosa, con una belleza severea y una presencia poderosa. Tenía el cabello negro trenzado con hilos dorados sobre un hombro, vestía un elegante vestido griego de cuello en V, blanco, pero con detalles de colores en la parte baja. La había visto en el Olimpo la vez que acompaño a su madre, pero no había hablado con ella.

Hera.

-Bienvenida, Zöe.- Saludó mientras señalaba la silla que estaba en frente suyo.

-Señora Hera.- Asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo, luego se sentó donde le indicaba la diosa.

-Por favor, come algo.

-No gracias, Señora, ya he cenado.

-Como gustes.-Hera sonrió forzosamente y dijo.- Supongo que te preguntarás por qué estás conmigo.

-Sí, no tenía planeado cenar con diosas en mis sueños.-Respondió descaradamente Zöe.

-Cuidado con la forma en que te diriges a mí, niña. Ahora, interrumpí tu sueños porque quería alertarte de un problema que se está gestando y que en cualquier momento saldrá a la luz.-Declaró mientras tomaba té.

-¿Qué problema?¿Y por qué me necesita a mi? Ni siquiera soy una semidiosa.- Dijo confundida. Era evidente que Hera quería algo de ella, pero no entendía cómo podía resolver un problema del que no sabía absolutamente nada.

-Hay romanos que se están asociando en secreto. Romanos que no aceptan a los griegos, que creen que todo es una trampa, planean atacar a los griegos, de nuevo.-Dijo Hera, lo dijo de una forma extraña, como si hubieran ensuciado algo que acababa de limpiar.

-Si no le ofende, Señora, ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con eso? Y ¿Esos conflictos no los resolvieron mis padres hace unos años? ¿Si se están juntando en secreto, se supone que son pocos, no es así?.- Preguntó Zöe, temiendo haber hecho demasiadas preguntas juntas.

-Se suponía que estaban resueltos, pero un grupo de romanos rebeldes se niegan a abandonar el odio milenario que tenían hacia los griegos. Son pocos, por ahora, pero tienen cargos poderosos e incluso dioses de su lado.-Explicó.- Y tienes mucho que ver con esto, al igual que tu hermano, aunque todavía no lo sepan.

-Bien..-dudó- Todavía no comprendo qué espera que haga.-Era mejor decirlo directamente.

-Por ahora, nada. Pero voy a necesitarte muy pronto. Espero que puedas ayudarme. Esto por ahora, es sólo un aviso, pero no dudes que voy a llamarte en poco tiempo. Ah, y no creo que sea conveniente preocupar a tus padres por esto- Avisó, justo antes de desaparecer en un fogonazo de luz multicolor.

Zöe se despertó sobresaltada. Era temprano en la mañana del sábado, nadie estaba despierto en casa. Suaves rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de su habitación, dejando ver pequeñísimas partículas de polvo, que flotaban ingrávidas.

Se preguntó si lo que había soñado había pasador realmente. Lo meditó y decidió que definitivamente no era sólo un sueño, ya que recordaba cada detalle con exactitud.

Repasó mentalmente lo sucedido. Los romanos, quienes consideraba como una extensión de la familia, teníann a un grupo de rebeldes que querían arruinar todo y destruir a los griegos, simplemente por mantener una vieja tradición. Tenían de su lado personas con poder en la política de Nueva Roma e incluso dioses que eran puramente romanos. Hera quería que ella lo arreglara, posiblemente con la ayuda de su hermano. Y ni siquiera podía pedirle orientación a sus padres, ya que por la forma en que la diosa lo dijo, era obvio que no debía mencionárselos o sufriría su ira.

Genial. Simplemente genial.


	3. Charlie III

Charlie III

**Zöe estaba actuando de una manera extraña desde hacía unos días.**

**Parecía preocupada por algo, pero se negaba a decirle a Charlie qué pasaba. Él temía por ella, se dio cuenta de que era algo serio en cuanto la vio, y no podía dejar de darle vueltas al tema.**

**-Zöe, o me dices qué es lo que pasa o le digo a mamá que mojaste su proyecto.-Amenazó, estaba harto de que no le dijera nada.**

**-No mojé ningún proyecto.- Replicó, ligeramente ofendida.**

**-No importa, cuando caiga en eso va a ser demasiado tarde.- Dijo, sabiendo que tenía razón y que ella sabía que él la tenía. Sonrió satisfecho al ver su cara, una máscara de preocupación y resentimiento. Si alguien se metía con algún proyecto de su madre, temía por su vida, ya sea siendo hijo suyo o no.**

**-No serías capaz...- Lo fulminó con la mirada.**

**-Claro que lo soy.- Sonrió satisfactoriamente al ver su cara, estaba a punto de decirlo.**

**Ella lo meditó por unos instantes con una absoluta cara de póquer. Luego de lo que parecieron años, dijo, con voz resignada.**

**-Dile. No puedo decirte nada, de todos modos.- Una vez dicho esto, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y, con actitud abatida, abandonó la habitación.**

**Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Algo serio le pasaba a su hermana, y por alguna razón ella no podía decírselo.**

**Repasó lo que sabía en voz baja; Zöe estaba actuando extraño desde hacía dos días, el primer indicio de cansancio que había dado fue en la mañana del viernes, tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba algo pálida. El sábado, ya tenía unas ojeras notables, algo extraño en ella, además del estado constante de alarma, no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás cuando salían de casa. Ya era domingo, y tenía un aspecto peor al que había presentado los días anteriores.**

**Algo o alguien la estaba atormentando, al punto de no dejarla dormir y provocarle una paranoia constante.**

**Estaba pensando en qué o quién podría estar molestándola cuando su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de Olivia. A pesar de la preocupación que estaba carcomiéndole desde hacía un par de días, sonrió al ver que era de ella, habían estado hablando a todas horas, y aunque ella notó que él estaba preocupado, no lo presionó a decir por qué. Y Charlie se lo agradecía en silencio, ya que no creía ser capaz de mentirle, o de decirle la verdad.**

**El mensaje decía: Ya quiero que sean las siete, estoy emocionada. Nos vemos en unas horas!**

**Charlie sonrió ampliamente. Con todo, casi se había olvidado que esa misma tarde iba a encontrarse con ella.**

**Finalmente, después de ducharse, cambiarse e intentar inútilmente acomodar su cabello, se dirigió a la playa.**

**Estaba lleno de personas comiendo, jugando, bailando o simplemente pasando el rato con amigos o familiares. Era una especie de feria, y estaban los típicos juegos de tirar latas apiladas, dar martillazos para probar tu fuerza... Lo normal.**

**Habían arreglado encontrarse en uno de los puestos que vendían helado. Ella ya estaba allí, mirando a todos lados con una evidente emoción. Estaba vestida con unos shorts de jean y una remera simple de color morado, sin joyas, salvo el anillo que siempre llevaba. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto sobre sus hombros y un mechón rebelde del flequillo le caía en la cara, provocando que Charlie sintiera unas enormes ganas de ponérselo detrás de la oreja. Sus ojos avellana reflejaron lo felíz que estaba de verlo, lo que hizo que su corazón corriera como loco. Tal vez hoy era el día, pensó esperanzado.**

**-Charlie.- Lo llamó con una mano.**

**-Hola, Olivia.- Saludó él con una impecable sonrisa.**

**-¿Cómo estás? Parecías preocupado...- Preguntó ella, tocando por primera vez el tema.**

**-Bien, no fue nada, no te preocupes.- Mintió rápidamente, no quería involucrarla y aún menos arruinar esa noche.- ¿Quieres comer unos helados antes de ir a los juegos? Yo invito.- Ofreció.**

**-Claro, pero no hace falta que invites.- Reclamó ella.**

**-Insisto, puedo sacarte el dinero más tarde apostando algo.-Bromeó.**

**-Ah, ¿Eso crees? Ya veremos, señorito.- Respondió y le guiño un ojo. Dioses, era hermosa.**

**-¿De qué sabor?- Preguntó, refiriéndose a los helados.**

**-Chocolate.- Respondió después de meditarlo unos momentos.**

**-Perfecto.- Dijo, después se giró al vendedor.- Uno de chocolate y otro de mora azul.**

**El vendedor lo miró sonriente y le entregó los helados. Charlie pagó y le entregó su helado a Olivia.**

**-¿Mora azul? Ni siquiera sabía que vendían de ese sabor.- Se burló ella.**

**-Conozco al vendedor, siempre le compro. Creo que vende ese sabor exclusivamente por mí.- Respondió mientras comía su helado.**

**-Igual, no es un sabor común. Y mucho menos el color.- Explicó Olivia, señalando el helado de Charlie con el suyo.**

**-Es azul, mi color favorito. Creo que es de familia.- Respondió él mientras se encogía de hombros. Desde pequeño su padre le compraba cosas azules, y empezó a amar la tranquilidad que representaba ese color.**

**-Si tu lo dices...- Dijo, antes de reirse.**

**-Vamos, ríete, yo no me burlo de tus preferencias.- Trató de hacerse el ofendido, pero la risa de Olivia era tan clara y contagiosa, que terminaron los dos a las carcajadas.**

**-Bueno, ya está.- Ella trató de respirar, estaba sonrojada por la risa, lo que la hacía ver aún más adorable.**

**-Linda risa.- Alabó Charlie con completa sinceridad. Era de esas risas agradables de oir, las contagiosas, pero no por ser graciosas, sino por la felicidad y diversión que expresaban.**

**-La odio, pero gracias.- Sonrió, y, creyó él, se sonrojó un poco más.**

**Pasearon por la playa por horas, jugando, riendo, hablando, comiendo... Charlie descubrió que para ser tan flaca, Olivia comía casi tanto como él, lo que era todo un logro.**

**La mayoría de las personas ya se habían ido a casa, quedaban unas pocas, y eran pobres borrachos tirados a lo largo de la playa.**

**A ellos no les importaba, se alejaron un poco de la feria y se sentaron en la arena. Estaban cansados de haber estado tantas horas paseando por ahí. Una suave brisa los acariciaba, el aroma del mar impregnaba el aire. Era una noche estrellada, mágica, de esas que hacían que sus padres se pusieran nostálgicos y dijeran hola a las estrellas, una costumbre que nunca le explicaron del todo, sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el tiempo que pasaron en el Tártaro, la única aventura que nunca le contaron con todos los detalles posibles.**

**Olivia estaba sentada a su lado, con su brazo rozándole el suyo. Estaba despeinada, pero seguía pareciéndole hermosa.**

**Ella lo miró. En la oscuridad de la noche no se veía mucho, las únicas luces que se veían provenían de la feria, que había quedado bastante lejos, así que no podía ver el color de sus ojos.**

**-Gracias por todo, Charlie, fue una de las noches más divertidas de mi increíble.- Dijo ella con seguridad, sonriéndole.**

**-No, gracias a tí, realmente la pasé bien.- Su corazón latía a mil por hora, agradeció que estuviera oscuro, así ella no podía ver el tono escarlata que seguramente tenía su cara.**

**Ella no dijo nada, pero se fue acercando poco a poco. Charlie sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho, iba a pasar ahora, iba a besarla.**

**Cuando sus labios se tocaron, se sintió fuerte, como nunca se había sentido. Pero al mismo tiempo, era como si se hubiera embobado, como si estuviera hecho de gelatina. En lo único que podía pensar era en el aroma a laurel que emanaba de ella, la suave textura de sus labios contra los suyos...**

**-Una parejita. Divertido. Ahora, sepárense y dennos todo lo que tienen, o saldrán muy lástimados.-**

**Estaban rodeados por tres personas, todos hombres algunos años mayores que él.**

**Su cerebro corría. Tenía que proteger a Olivia, primero que nada, y deshacerse de ellos. Tenía su daga escondida en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, sí podía sacarla, podría salvarse sin necesidad de matarlos o herirlos de gravedad.**

**Con una velocidad inhumana, sacó el cuchillo y atacó al primero de los atacantes. ****_Mortales estúpidos_**** pensó mientras hacía un corte en el interior de la parte superior del brazo del ladrón, un corte que si bien no era grave, era doloroso y, al estar la piel de la parte interior más cercana a las venas, sangraba mucho y anulaba completamente la utilidad del brazo.**

**Hizo algo parecido con el segundo atacante, cuando se giró para el tercero, los dos anteriores habían huído tratando de parar la hemorragia. Pero, cuando se giró, vio al tercer atacante en el suelo, con varios cortes y un golpe en la cabeza, seguía vivo, pero claramente había recibido una paliza.**

**Olivia lo estaba en frente suyo con un cuchillo de estilo romano, no muy parecido al suyo, íntegramente griego. No estaba temblando o en estado de shock como esperaba, tenía una mirada asesina, como si el ladrón sólo fuera un idiota que había arruinado su beso.**

**Lo miró a los ojos. Una especie de comprensión pasó por los suyos, y corrió a abrazarlo. Pero no como si estuviera asustada, más como un abrazo de festejo por una victoria.**

**Cuando se separaron, con un acuerdo silencioso, decidieron volver a sus casas. Charlie acompañó a Olivia a la suya, no para protegerla, sino porque no quería separarse de ella. De vez en cuando la pescaba mirándolo de reojo, pero hizo como si no se diera cuenta.**

**Estaban por llegar a la puerta de su casa cuando ella habló por primera vez desde que fueron atacados.**

**-Gracias por todo de nuevo, Charlie. Por favor, no le digas a tus padres o a los míos que casi fuimos asaltados, no quiero preocuparlos.- Dijo antes de darle otro corto beso en los labios.**

**-Cualquier cosa llámame, ¿Está bien?- La miró con preocupación, aunque realmente no sentía que ella lo necesitara. Cuando la vio en frente a ese hombre, empuñando la daga, no se parecía a la flaca y tierna chica que normalmente veía, parecía una guerrera.**

**-Claro. Nos vemos.- Saludó de nuevo cuando se abría la puerta. Un hombre de la edad de su padre, posiblemente el padre de Olivia, lo observó de arriba a abajo con una mirada fría. Era muy parecido a ella, escuálido y con el mismo cabello color paja, pero con ojos azules.**

**-¿Te he visto alguna vez, chico?- Preguntó con voz firme y segura, de esas que pueden convencerte de cualquier cosa.**

**-No lo creo, señor, aunque vivo cerca, puede que me haya visto por la calle o en el colegio de Olivia.- Respondió Charlie, tratando de parecer lo más seguro posible.**

**-Bueno, gracias por traerla.- Concluyó y le cerró la puerta en la cara.**

**Una vez en la cama, Charlie pensó en todo lo que había pasado en el día. Había besado a Olivia, dos veces. Los habían atacado y ella había cortado y noqueado a uno de los asaltantes sóla, con un cuchillo que llevaba escondido. No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ni parecía aturdida o preocupada, como si ya se hubiera enfrentado a cosas peores. Eso le inquietava, aunque no sabía por qué.**

**También pensaba en la manera que su padre lo había mirado. Lo había observado como quien se encuentra a un viejo enemigo, que creía desaparecido. Ese reconocimiento que vio en sus ojos también le inquietava.**

**Y luego, estaba lo de Zöe. Algo o alguien la estaba atormentando y ella se encontraba paranoica y asustada, pero no se atrevía a decirle qué pasaba.**

**Finalmente, con estos pensamientos frescos en la mente, se quedó dormido.**

**Y tuvo un sueño un tanto particular.**


	4. Zöe IV

Zöe IV

-Zöe ¿Pasa algo? Estás demacrada.- Le informó, como si no fuera obvio, su mejor amiga.

Maia era muy buena persona, a pesar de ser algo distraída. Zöe no podía culparla, ella misma había heredado el TDAH de sus padres y tenía que estar en movimiento todo el tiempo o bien centrarse en detalles que todos pasaban por alto. Como esa mancha de humedad en la pared. El colegio los amenazaba con llamar a un perito calígrafo para averiguar quién escribía cartas hacia los profesores insultándolos ¿Pero no podían arreglar cosas básicas, como las goteras que había cuando llovía fuerte?

-ZÖE ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?- Dijo Maia mientras sacudía las manos en frente de su rostro.

-Eh, sí, sí, claro...- Mintió enfocándose en su amiga.

-Como sea. Nos vemos a la tarde, hasta pronto.-Saludó y salió corriendo por el pasillo.

Cuando terminó el día, Zöe decidió que no podía encontrarse con Maia. Le envió un corto mensaje diciendo que no podía y se dirigió al mar, sí, allí podría pensar con tranquilidad.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba en bikini a gran profundidad. No tenía la capacidad de su padre de entrar en el agua sin mojarse o de estar bajo el agua indefinidamente, aunque sí podía abrir los ojos sin irritarse y aguantar la respiración muchísimo mejor que la mayoría de los mortales.

A pesar de estar en su elemento, seguía teniendo la sensación de que alguien la estaba observando, alguien poderoso. _Que no sea un dios, por favor _pensó. Había sentido ese peso antes, pero cuando estaba en el Olimpo siendo observada por varios dioses al mismo tiempo. No es bueno que los dioses se interesen por tu vida, no importa cuál sea.

Además, ya tenía una diosa poderosa contactando con ella. Hera no había hablado con ella desde aquella única y primera vez, aunque sentía que podría comunicarse esa misma noche.

En un capricho infantil, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no dormir, ya que cuando lo hacía viajaba a un lugar lleno de romanos hablando sobre cómo podrían crear una revolución y derrotar a los _graecus._ Nunca podía ver sus caras, estaban borrosas. No quería tener nada que ver con el posible conflicto, no sólo por las constantes advertencias sobre la manipulación de los dioses que les habían dado sus padres, a Charlie y a ella, sino también porque tenía miedo de lo que Hera tenía para decirle.

Ya era la hora de la cena cuando salió del agua. Charlie había salido unas cinco veces a gritarle que saliera, la próxima vez posiblemente salga su madre, y no quería eso.

Estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa rectangular, Zöe y Charlie sentados uno al lado del otro, opuestos a sus padres.

Charlie se veía algo cansado, era normal que estuviera así cuando se quedaba leyendo hasta tarde, así que no le dio importancia.

Su padre la estudiaba de cerca. Tenía el cabello negro azabache revuelto, como siempre. Una barba de un par de días oscurecía parte de su cara, sin opacar para nada sus increíbles ojos verdes, iguales a los de ella. Era ridículo, su padre estaba en mejor forma que la mayoría de sus compañeros y parecía un modelo masculino maduro, a pesar de ser tan infantil como un adolescente más. Sus amigos lo amaban por eso, él era capaz de llevarse bien con cualquiera, todo el mundo se sentía cómodo a su alrededor.

Siempre tiene una mirada amable, excepto esas pocas veces que lo había visto enfadado en serio, como aquella vez que una empusa la quiso atacar cuando Zöe tenía unos 5 años.

A su lado, su madre tenía el cabello rubio recogido en un moño detrás de su cabeza. Ella también era hermosa, pero de una manera diferente. Parecía tan segura de sí misma... Con razón era ella la que siempre llevó los pantalones en su relación con Percy, era gracioso verlos. Annabeth estaba estudiando con sus calculadores ojos grises a Charlie, quien, por primera vez en su vida, parecía inapetente.

-Charlie, ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó su madre con su preocupación sobreprotectora. Al verla tan ocupada siempre, con planos y proyectos, muchos piensan que es una de esas madres que no prestan atención a sus hijos. En realidad, es todo lo contrario.

Su hermano levantó la cabeza.

-Uh, no, nada.- Para demostrarlo, o bien para no tener que decir nada más, se llevó un bocado de comida directo a la boca.

-Sí pasa algo. Zöe también se ve nerviosa.- Dijo Percy, mirándola. Dioses, no podía decirles nada, no por ahora...

-Estamos bien.- Dijeron Zöe y Charlie al unísono. De vez en cuando lo hacían, decir lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

-Por favor, no se guarden nada, siempre podemos ayudarlos. Lo saben.- Les aseguró su madre con firmeza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

-Sí mamá, no se preocupen.- Concluyó Zöe engullendo otro bocado de fideos.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, ayudaron a levantar los platos y Charlie y Zöe finalmente pudieron irse.

-Necesitamos hablar. Ahora.- Informó Zöe, acto seguido se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación, sin confirmar siquiera si su hermano la estaba siguiendo.

Una vez en allí, cerró la puerta. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color celeste claro, llenas de fotos y dibujos, le gustaba mucho dibujar. La cama estaba contra la pared, prolijamente hecha, justo como su madre les había enseñado. El resto de la habitación estaba limpia, como siempre debía mantenerla si no quería distraerse. Un mueble con la computadora en un rincón, una silla cómoda. Agradecía increíblemente a Hermes y a Hefesto por inventar aparatos electrónicos que puedan conectarse a redes sin atraer a cada monstruo en kilómetros a la redonda. No lograba entender cómo habían sobrevivido sus padres sin poder usar un celular libremente o sin poder conectarse a internet.

-Suéltalo.- Dijo Charlie mientras se tiraba en su cama, jugando con una paloma de peluche, Álex, regalo de la cabaña de Afrodita. Le habían dicho que tenía toda una historia, pero nunca se la contaron.

-Ya sabes qué me pasa, así que ya podemos hablar sobre ello.- Sonrió triunfalmente y se acostó a su lado.

-Primero: ¿Cómo sabes que lo sé? Y segundo: Te informo que no tengo mucha idea de lo que está pasando.

-Hoy no me preguntaste qué estaba pasando, y ya no me miras con la misma preocupación de antes, es otra mirada diferente la de ahora. Y no te preocupes, dime lo que sabes y yo te diré lo que sé.

-Bueno, ayer tuve este sueño...-Charlie se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, pensando en lo que iba a decir.- Está bien, ambos sabemos que no fue un sueño ¿No es así? Me encontré con Hera, supongo que tú también. Me explicó que había un grupo rebelde entre los romanos que todavía nos odiaba y que alguien que yo conocía era una de las cabezas. Dijo que ya te había adelantado información sobre esto y que te avisara de que ya casi es el momento. Debemos ayudarla o muchos saldrán muertos...No sé qué hacer, mamá y papá siempre insistieron en que no nos metamos mucho en los asuntos de los dioses, pero uno no puede simplemente negarle la ayuda a la mujer del Rey de los Cielos.

Zöe se tomó un momento para procesarlo todo. Era básicamente lo que Hera le había dicho a ella, pero, por lo visto, más insistente. Lo único nuevo era que Charlie conocía a uno de los líderes del grupo.

-Imagino que no tienes ni idea de quién es este semidiós o legado romano que nos odia en secreto ¿No es así?.- Preguntó con voz cansada.

-No, para nada... Conozco a casi todos en el Campamento Júpiter y en Nueva Roma, ninguno parecía odiarnos. Y esta es una zona donde se encuentran principalmente semidioses o legados griegos, no es muy probable que lo hayamos visto en la calle...

-¿Estás seguro? Esto es algo serio, Charlie.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? No tengo idea.- No había terminado la frase cuando sonó su celular.

Zöe observó como sonreía al leer el mensaje. Seguro era de Olivia.

-¿Y cómo van las cosas entre Olivia y tú?- Preguntó para aligerar el ambiente, quería tener una charla normal con su hermano luego de tantos días de miedo y secretos.

Charlie se puso color escarlata. Ella se rió, estaba un poco insegura sobre Olivia, pero supuso que era porque ella solía ser un poco sobreprotectora con su él.

-Bien, sí, bien.- Cada vez estaba más rojo, Zöe estaba disfrutándolo. -¿Bien? ¿Ya son novios?- Preguntó para incomodarlo más.

-No, es decir, no oficialmente, supongo.- Charlie desvió la mirada. No podía ser posible que un ser humano sea capaz de tener ese color. A pesar de lo divertido de la situación, decidió que su hermano ya había tenido suficiente.

-No te preocupes, antes, se sonrojaba cada vez que te hablaba.- Eso era verdad.

-Gracias, mañana voy a verla, dice que tiene algo muy importante que decirme, no sé qué podría ser...- Confesó, pensativo.

-Suerte con eso.- Lo echó de la habitación, no aguantaría ni un día más sin dormir, aunque eso signifique ver como romanos sin rostro planean asesinar a todos los de su tipo.

A la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de que no había soñado con nada. Había sido una noche tranquila, en blanco.

No sabía si eso debía ser un motivo de preocupación, se sentía como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Rogó por estar equivocada.


	5. Charlie V

**HOLAAAA Bueno, decidí revivir la historia. No prometo subir capítulos todos los días, pero voy a intentar no abandonarla.**

**Hace rato que no escribía sobre ellos, así que todavía tengo que tomarle un poco la mano.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Charlie V

Tuvo una pesadilla. Vio como personas sin rostro planeaban ataques contra él, contra sus amigos, contra su familia. Escuchó gritos, golpes. Había tenido vistazos de una persona realizando cantos en latín, mientras subía y bajaba un cuchillo, apuñalando algo, o a alguien.

Se despertó sobresaltado, bañado en sudor frío, sintiéndose agotado. Todavía faltaba más de media hora para que sonara el despertador, pero no quería volver a dormir, así que duchó para aclarar sus ideas.

Bajó y comió unas tostadas con café con leche, evitando las miradas de sus padres. Nunca les mentía, no con algo serio, y se sentía muy culpable.

Al terminar el desayuno, fue caminando tranquilamente hacia el colegio, llegaría temprano así fuera aún más lento. Meditó sobre su sueño, estaba convencido de que esas personas sin rostro eran romanos. Era extraño, conocía a casi todos en Nueva Roma. No acostumbraba a ir mucho, pero la había visitado unas seis o siete veces un par de semanas, lo suficiente para conocer bien el lugar.

También pensó en Olivia. Bueno, siempre pensaba en ella, pero ahora imaginaba qué era lo que quería decirle, supuso que algo que explicara lo de la otra noche. Él también iba a tener que explicarse, no era normal salir con un cuchillo y moverse a esa velocidad, aunque ella también lo había hecho... ¿Y si ella era un legado? ¿O una semidiosa? No. No podía. Ya se la habría encontrado, o si lo fuera, también sabría que él lo era. Después de todo, ¡Era hijo de dos de los más grandes semidioses de los últimos tiempos! No es como si se hubiera aprovechado de eso, pero era real.

Finalmente llegó, faltaban unos 10 minutos para que tocara el timbre.

-Charlie.- Una voz lo sobresaltó. Era Frank, claro. Siempre llegaba temprano.

-Frank, hola.- Sonrió distraido, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo te sientes sobre la competencia de hoy? Ya sé que Zöe va a ganar en categoría femenina -Era sabido que desde pequeños su amigo sentía algo por su hermana, pero claro, estaba fuera de los límites según las leyes morales. Por eso intentaba con otras que le gustaran un poco, como Samantha.-, es obvio, pero ¿Has visto cómo ha mejorado Toomey? Yo creo que va a ser interesante...

Oh, Hades. Se había olvidado que esa misma tarde tenía la competencia de natación. Era una eliminación entre los alumnos del colegio, los seis mejores (tres hombres y tres mujeres) competirían con otras escuelas hasta llegar a un campeonato estatal, lo que daba grandes posibilidades de participar en competencias nacionales y finalmente internacionales. No estaba realmente interesado, pero le gustaba la competencia, era muy orgulloso y siempre quería superarse.

-Eh, sí,- Se aclaró la voz, incómodo.- No estoy preocupado, es pan comido.

Pero Frank ya estaba hablando de otra cosa.

-Y sobre la cita...

-¡QUE NO, FRANK! Ya estoy saliendo con una chica.- Confesó algo ruborizado, sonriendo tímidamente.

Su mejor amigo alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Felicidades, hombre.- Le palmeó la espalda, sonriendo orgulloso.- ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

-Olivia Turino.- Ahora estaba totalmente ruborizado.

-¿Olivia? ¿Tu mejor amiga desde hace tres años? ¿Ella era la chica misteriosa? Debí haberlo sabido...- Preguntó riendo ante su rubor.

-Sí...- Murmuró, algo incómodo.

-Bueno, está bien. Pero ¿Con quién puede salir Katie? Oh, necesito encontrar a otro para la cita...

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue, corriendo.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y caminó a su primera clase, el timbre estaba por tocar.

-Muy mal, Jackson, no me llamaste ayer.- Escuchó una voz burlona detrás suyo. Se dio vuelta para ver a una sonriente Olivia, quien intentaba en vano parecer ofendida. Charlie se rascó la nuca.

-Sí, eh, lo siento por eso, pero caí como una piedra en cuanto llegué a casa...- Se excusó. Era mentira, obviamente. Ella dio vuelta los ojos.

-Como sea. Recuerda que tenemos que hablar, ¿Te parece después de clases?

-Oh, lo siento, no puedo, tengo una competencia de natación luego de la última clase.

-No te preocupes, puedo ir a verte ganar y luego vamos a tu casa.

-No es necesario si no quieres.

-¿Y perder una oportunidad de verte sin camiseta? No lo creo, Charles.

Charlie se sonrojó, pero alzó una ceja, divertido.

-Como quieras. Ahora debo ir a matemática, ¿Te veo luego, entonces?

-Claro.- Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca. Sonrió, y se fue.

El timbre sonó y él tenía una estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

Las clases fueron largas, no vieron nada nuevo y, como no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior, se quedó dormido en medio de historia.

Al sonar el último timbre, salió corriendo a los vestidores. Allí se encontró con Frank y con varios compañeros aficionados a la natación. Era un deporte muy popular en su colegio.

Una vez con el traje de baño puesto debajo de unos pantalones cortos y una remera azul, fue hacia las piscinas. Se sentó con los otros en las bancas, esperando a que los llamaran. Primero saldrían las mujeres.

Pudo ver a Olivia en las gradas sonriéndole, él le sonrió de vuelta y estaba a punto de saludar cuando vio a Zöe.

Su hermana inmediatamente atrajo las miradas de todos los nadadores. Charlie le dedicó una mirada asesina a cualquiera que osara mirar a su hermanita. Al parecer funcionó, porque ahora sólo la observaban de reojo.

Eran ocho chicas. Se pararon en el borde de la piscina y esperaron que las dejaran nadar. Una vez que todas estaban en su lugar, el entrenador sopló su silbato y todas se metieron al agua.

Desde que entraron, era obvio quién iba a ganar. Se movía con una gracia y velocidad imposible para cualquier otro _y eso que no la vieron usando todos sus poderes _pensó para sí mismo.

Había recibido cientos de ofrecimientos de becas y de cazatalentos, pero ella no aceptó ninguno. No estaba en sus planes ser nadadora profesional.

Llegó, como era de esperar, primera, con mucha ventaja sobre las otras chicas. Todo el mundo aplaudía fuerte, sobre todo los inútiles de sus compañeros. Él no pudo evitar chiflar.

Finalmente llegó su turno. Se ubicó en su lugar y esperó la señal. Apenas necesitaba esforzarse para vencer al más rápido del colegio, pero esta vez quería impresionar a Olivia. Ella ya lo había visto nadar cientos de veces, pero quería que esta sea algo especial. Notó que lo estaba mirando, le guiñó un ojo y, justo cuando sonó el silbato, saltó al agua.

No tenía los poderes de su hermana para controlarla, pero se movía cómodamente, el agua parecía ayudarlo. Amaba la sensación de velocidad, el dejar burbujas detrás suyo...

Rápidamente ganó la carrera. No tan rápido como Zöe, pero sí lo suficiente como para llegar con varios segundos de ventaja. En cuento salió buscó a Olivia con la mirada, que aplaudía como loca. Sonrió ampliamente.

Cuando todos salieron del agua, se anunciaron los ganadores.

Del grupo femenino:

1° lugar: Zöe Bianca Jackson

2° lugar: Alexis Dobbs

3° lugar: Abigail Mason

Del grupo masculino:

1° lugar: Charles Oliver Jackson

2° lugar: Frank Hills

3° lugar: Andrew Toomey

Todos aplaudieron a los ganadores, comentaron algo sobre la "sangre Jackson" y los dejaron ir a cambiarse.

Se encontró con Olivia fuera del vestuario. Todavía tenía el cabello mojado y vestía unos simples jeans y una camiseta oscura. Ella tenía shorts y una remera azul. El color favorito de Charlie. Sonrió.

En cuanto lo vio salir, lo abrazó y lo felicitó con un beso en los labios, lo que provocó unos gritos y burlas de sus amigos y compañeros.

Se cruzaron con Zöe e intercambiaron unas palabras, luego se despidieron con un "Nos vemos en la cena"

Salieron y caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que ella finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Charlie, ahora que somos novios...- Lo dijo, ELLA LO DIJO, ya eran novios, nada podía arruinar su felicidad. La miró con una gran sonrisa, que ella devolvió tímidamente.- Creo que debería confesarte algo...

Ahí viene.

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas. Ellas se apretaba los labios, meditando qué debería decir, o cómo decirlo.

-Yo... ¿Recuerdas esos antiguos mitos griegos, romanos?

Oh, dioses, ELLA ERA UN LEGADO O UN SEMIDIOS, lo miraba estudiándolo, posiblemente midiendo cuánto sabía y si creía que ella estaba loca. Trató de mantener cara de póquer, pero fracasó. Una mirada de asombro se vio reflejada en su cara, los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Dioses, Olivia, no me digas que eres una semidiosa!

No pudo aguantarlo. No se lo esperaba de ella, la simple y dulce mortal que había pensado que era.

Ella también abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡TÚ LO SABES! ¡Sabía que tenías que saberlo, no había forma de que hubieras luchado así, si no eras por lo menos un legado!

Les entró una risa nerviosa. Esto no podía estar pasando.

-Lo soy, nieto de Poseidón y Atenea.

-¿Poseidón y Atenea? ¿Eres griego? Espera, ¿No serás...?

-¿El hijo de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase?

-¡Sí! Oh, dioses, no puedo creerlo... ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Jackson... Incluso vi a tus padres...

Ella parecía confundida, emocionada, aterrada y aliviada. Todo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué eres? ¿De quién? Seguro de Afrodita, o ¿Venus? La daga que usaste era romana.

Olivia se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

-Romana. Legado de Apolo. ¡No puedo creerlo, Charlie! Esto es simplemente... Wow.

Él no podía hablar, todavía no lograba procesarlo todo. Finalmente preguntó.

-¿Por qué no te vi en Nueva Roma? Fui varias veces, pero nunca te encontré por allí.

-No lo sé.- Se veía confundida.- Vivimos varios años en el extranjero, buscando algo... Pero en cuanto llegamos aquí, mi padre fue reconocido y se volvió el augur de la ciudad, prácticamente vive allí, se pasa todo el día en Nueva Roma, sobre todo los fines de semana. Es extremadamente raro que no vaya ¿No lo has visto nunca? Yo voy, precisamente, los fines de semana y en vacaciones. Espera, seguro vas al Campamento Mestizo, ¿Cómo es? Siempre quise ir, pero a mi padre no le gusta la idea...

A Charlie le cayeron todas las piezas en su lugar. Nunca lo había visto, pero sabía que era una de las personas con más poder. La última vez que había visitado Nueva Roma había sido hace unos dos años, y el nuevo augur que tenían no estaba presente.

Ignoró completamente las últimas preguntas y con el ceño fruncido, preguntó.

-Olivia, ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?

Ella frunció un poco el ceño, también.

-¿Nunca te lo dije? Octavian. Octavian Turino*.

* * *

***En ninguno de los libros se menciona el apellido de Octavian, así que tuve que buscarle uno. Decidí ponerle ese ya que su tocayo, César Augusto, nació como Cayo Octavio Turino. No es su descendiente (lo habría alardeado), pero me pareció que quedaba bien.**

**Tengo ganas de que le pidan ayuda a otros de los siete, ya sea Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank o Leo. Estoy planeando que visiten a Nico...**

**Reviews? Ideas? Críticas constructivas? Por favor, no cuesta nada!**


End file.
